Saiyan Malestrom In The World Of DXD
by subzerowerewolf
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen!. The time was wrong and yet I ruined it. But the good news is I stopped Black from completing his Zero mortal plan, took his god po- no my sensei's powers and killed him. Bad news I sacrificed my life for it into the void that black created. And now i'm on a world of devils and dragon and other super naturals and all I gotta say is...BRING THEM ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyan Maelstrom In The World Of DXD**

 **Edited 5/12/2018**

 **Hey sub here sorry it took me a very long time to make a story but i'm not gonna lie to you guys and girls I was taking a long vacation from this and now i'm back.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR DRAGON BALL Z NOR HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS NOR IT'S GAMES AS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

 **Chapter one: THE FALL OF A TIME PATROLLER?**

...

...

...

 **BOOM!**

Urgh!

A lone figure grunted, as he was sent crashing into a destroyed building at the center of a dark blazing city full of ruin. The figure burst out of the crumbled building and into the sky. The figure was a young man in his late teens, standing over at 5'10 built as Mastered ultra instinct Goku in super but leaner. His hair color is crimson red, spiky in all directions with two long bangs on both sides of his face and some that covered his forehead. **(Minato Namikaze's hair style but red.)** His face was handsome but was at the moment covered in bruises or blood. His irises eye color is light violet. His skin color was light beach color with some tan that went well with him. He wore a short sleeve aqua green turtle neck shirt that fit as a second skin, over it was a long sleeveless white gi shirt and a blue uwagi Gi as they were wrapped around by a yellow rope sash belt at his waist. The young teen wore black baggy Gi pants that also held in place by his belt, while at the bottom are tucked inside his aqua green gi shoes. On his hands were red Gi mma gloves.

This young man was non other than Naruto Uzumaki half human from his mother side and half saiyan from his father side and Time Patroller as he wore the turtle hermit gi given to him by his master Son Goku. **(Goku absolon fanfiction gi)**

 **(Goku black destroyer theme song by carl johnson)**

Currently at this moment, Naruto was fighting a lone figure who was a older man as he stood at the top of the building not far from him. The mysterious man stood two inches taller than Naruto as he is built as a Olympic swimmer. He wore a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt, under it the figure wore a dark grey uwagi Gi that was wrapped around by a red sash, ad finally he wore a black baggy Gi pants with white boots. But what made the figure so menacing, was because his face resembles that of Naruto's Master Son Goku. But what's different between this man and Goku?, it was because his skin color was a little darker and had black underlines in his eyes. And lastly a green Potara earring on his left ear.

This man standing infront of Naruto, was Black or by his full name...Goku black.

Black smirked darkly as his irises glew red, while he was surrounded in black aura. He got into a familiar stance by cupping both his hands together moving them to his right side. A black sphere formed between his hands with a white center core surrounded in black lightning.

Naruto widen his eyes, as he copied the same stance black did but with him creating a dark blue sphere covered in white lightning.

Both fighters concentrated, as they charged their techniques with both attacks glew brighter, with one dark blue and the other black.

 **"KA!"**

 **"ME!"**

 **"HA!"**

 **"ME!"**

Both Naruto and Black looked at each other in the eyes as both screamed thrusting their hands forward releasing their signature attacks at the same time.

 **"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Both Beams clashed in the center of the city, causing a massive atomic nuke like explosion that destroyed the entire ruined city into oblivion. In the sky just above the explosion, both Naruto and Black charged at each other in the center entering into a hand to hand combat.

As both of their fists and kicks clashed with one and other releasing massive shock-waves that blew everything around them as they tried to one up the other.

 **"GGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"**

By giving their all, both fighters threw their fist and kick as they finally made a connection to in which landed on both of their faces sending them crashing into other buildings.

Grunting in pain, Naruto quickly got up from his side as he fired multiple ki blast at Black, who barely jumped out the way in time.

"hehehe don't tell me this is your best saiyan." The evil Goku said, as he fired his own black ki blast causing both his and Naruto's to cancel each other out creating another explosion in the air.

While still in the air, Black lowered himself but still floating in the air with his hand raised attempting to fire another Ki blast as he waited patiently for the smoke to diminish.

 **"SUPER GOD FIST!"** A voice called out from behind, causing Black to widen his eyes as he turned around just in time to see Naruto deliver a devastating ki covered haymaker to his face sending him crashing into a building. After landing a hit on Black, Naruto got into his Master's signature technique charging another Kamehameha only this time it was massive and bright as the sun.

 **"SOLAR! KA-ME-HA-ME!"** He chanted his techniques's name as a large blue orb covered in lightning surrounded him.

 **"HHHHAAAAAAA!"** Thrusting both his hands forward, a massive dark blue beam was released heading straight for the building causing a massive blue dome that blew everything that was surrounding the building away leaving a massive crater hole on the earth. After his attack ended, Naruto was breathing heavily as he waited for his enemy to reappear.

Then suddenly, the earth began to shake as a massive purple lightning bolt shot from the hole and into the sky tearing the clouds away as a dark bright light blinded Naruto in his place. Once the light died down, Naruto uncovered his eyes regaining his vision as he sets his sights back at the crater only for him to widen his eyes at the scene.

Floating in the center of the hole was an unscathed Black, but his appearance has taken a dramatic change as his hair spiked up resembling Goku's super saiyan form. But what's different about it was that Black's hair wasn't golden, neither were his irises emerald, nor was he surrounded in golden aura. No...his hair was pink or pastel pink...and his irises were light grey...and lastly but not least his aura was in a very dark shade of red on the outside, pinkish color on the inside and purple highlight surrounding him. And to make it all worse he couldn't feel nor sense any ki from him.

And that could only mean one thing...

Black also has tapped into the power of a god!...

 **(Song end.)**

 **(Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Ost - Villainous Boss Battle.)**

Black smirked, as dark aura surrounded his form along with his eyes glowing red as he stared at Naruto. "Well?...what do you think of this color? is it not beautiful? If I were to give it a name that suits your sensibilities, it would be?...Rose?" Smirking, Black raised his hand only to clench it into a fist. "Yes..perfect! Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black." Black chuckled darkly as he floated higher into the air till he looked straight at Naruto. "Yes I have finally made Son Goku power! entirely my own!. And there is no one who will get in my way of my Utopia." Black spoke, as he laughed until he was instantly grabbed in the face by Naruto, who then threw Black towards the ground leaving a large dent like crater of the shape of his body.

"You just love the sound of your own voice don't you?" Naruto began to say, as his eyes were overshadowed by his hair. "Just hearing you talk makes me sick!...that power you're using isn't yours but son Goku's...and don't think for a second I will stand aside and LET YOU USE IT TO DESTROY THIS WORLD!." Naruto roared, as a massive blinding sphere of light enveloped him causing black to cover his eyes. Once the light diminished, Black sets his sights back to Naruto and smiles darkly as he saw the young half saiyan's form. Floating in the middle of the open blue sky with it's light shining upon him from the heavens was Naruto. But instead of his normal light violet irises they were now amber gold, his hair changed from red to white becoming more spikier. and finally his entire body was covered in silver aura with lightning surrounding his form. **(Imagine white haired goku absalon super saiyan transformation) (Another note this is not god form just to let you know.)**

"Super Majestic Super Saiyan." Naruto muttered as both fighters looked at each other until Naruto received transmission by supreme kai of time.

"Naruto?...Naruto can you hear me?...listen you have to stall Black for 15 minuets!?...do you hear me! hold off black until Goku and the others get there." The Immortal kai said as Naruto replied back. "Consider it done." Naruto responded as a timer appeared on his right side view.

"Fifteen minuets is all I need." Naruto said out loud as Black narrowed his eyes at him.

"Never underestimate the power of a god." Black responded, as both charged at each other in blinding speed as their fist connected causing a shock-wave.

Naruto threw a three punch combination, in which Black blocked with ease and returned the favor with a roundhouse. Seeing the kick coming, Naruto ducked under it and teleported behind Black and grabbed him.

Black struggled from the grip as both he and Naruto started to free fall at high speed spinning in a 360 formation. "Falcon drop!" Once Naruto said those words, he slammed Black into the earth causing an earthquake that shook the city of ruin.

Once the earthquake and smoke died down, Naruto jumped out of the rubble as he flew into the air as Black obliterated the rubble with the force of his ki.

Black looked up as he saw Naruto looking at him, smirking black raised his hand up making Naruto raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

 **"AHHHHH! CHA."** Black roared as a purple long blade made of ki took form in his hand. Naruto widen his eyes, as he suddenly moved out the way when a massive crescent moon shape slash made out of ki cut through the building that was behind him.

Looking at the aftermath of the attack, Naruto turned his attention back to black, who charged towards him attempting to slice him halfby the waist. "Shit!" Naruto cursed as he dodged to the side as Black missed his mark.

But unfortunately, Black smirked as he slammed his foot into Naruto's stomach making the half saiyan grunt. "You should know when to quit mortal!" Black spoke as he did a backflip and threw Naruto into what's left of the half cut building.

Dispelling his God slicer, Black slammed both his palms together as a black sphere mixed with dark pink covered in black lightning formed around it.

 **"FEEL THE POWER OF A GOD! KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!**." Black shouted, as he thrust his hands forward releasing a super black rose kamehameha towards the building creating a massive pink dome.

Smirking darkly, Black added more power into his Kamehameha causing the dome to explode destroying half the city.

After his attack ended Black stared at his work with a satisfied smirk. Deciding to leave Black turned around only for him widen his eyes when Naruto stared coldly at him.

Naruto stared at black, with his irises glowing, as he was in his own kamehameha wave stance. Black widens his eyes in horror, as he was about to move out the way but was to slow as Naruto thrust his hands forward firing his own KI wave at Black.

 **"HAAAAAAAA!"** Naruto roared, releasing a massive white KI wave beam surrounded in blue lighting enveloping his enemy in it.

"HAAAAAAAAA!." Black screamed in pain, as he was consumed by the attack as the Kamehameha traveled from the sky, through the moon, to the far reaches of space.

Once the Kamehameha wave died down, Naruto breathed heavily as the smoke cleared showing a massive gash like crater on the ground, along with a massive hole on the moon with no traces of Black in his view.

While still regaining his breath, Naruto descended onto the ground as he then looked at the time limit he has left in which was 9 minuets and 39 seconds and still counting.

"Thats weird why hasn't the ti- WAH!" Whatever Naruto was about to say was cut off when a rain of purple ki blasts fell from the sky heading straight towards him.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto said, as he backflipped out the way then ran in blinding speed dodging all the ki blast.

But it couldn't well be said for the buildings, as they were getting demolished by the hail of pure destructive energy.

Once the hail of KI had died down, a bright light in the sky shine upon the city of ruin as a lone figure descended from the sky. The figure is male, standing almost about the same height as Black along being built as a swimmer. The figure has pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange earrings which resembled Potara earrings.

This was Zamasu, former apprentice of supreme kai Gowasu of universe ten.

Once he landed on the ground, Zamasu open his eyes as they glew crimson along with surrounded in black aura. He looked at Naruto, who too stared at him with narrowed eyes never dropping his guard.

"It would seem you have been kept quite busy Black?" Zamasu said, as Black landed on the ground with his clothes a little ruined courtesy of Naruto's Super Majestic Kamehameha.

"Indeed...but I do hope you wont interfere with my banquet my old acquaintance." Black asked, as he narrowed his eyes at Zamasu, who smiled raising his hands in mock surrender. "By all means do what you will, after all my main target is Goku-san." The immortal kai said, as Black smirked getting into his battle stance as did Naruto with both half saiyan and god charged at each other causing another shock-wave while Zamasu stood aside and watch.

"RAAAAHHHHHHH!"Both Black and Naruto roared, as both punched each others face causing them to fly back. Both rebounded at the same time, as Black summoned his god slicer and charged at Naruto. "TASTE MY BLADE!" Black roared, as he charged at Naruto in blinding speed. The young saiyan widen his eyes as he placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported out the way as black missed his attack once more.

Naruto reappeared only for him to be kicked from behind by black, who also teleported. As Naruto was sent flying by the kick, Black raised his hand and fired a dark crimson ball of KI **(Divine retribution)** nailing Naruto on the back sending him crashing onto the ground.

Naruto grunted in pain, as he got back up then turned his attention to black, only to be punched by him in the face followed by a roundhouse kick. Naruto stumbled back a bit by the punch but blocked the roundhouse. Taking the chance, Naruto grabbed black's foot and slammed him into the ground and kicked him on the side sending him skidding leaving a gash like trail on the ground.

After kicking Black, Naruto looked at his timer and saw only 7 minuets and 56 seconds left on the timer. Looking away, Naruto saw Black already getting up holding his side with little bit of blood on his mouth.

"So I was right you do bleed?...good that goes to shows me you're a mortal aswell you hypocrite." Naruto said making black grit his teeth.

Both fighters stare down at each other only to be interrupted when Zamasu landed next to Black. "What is the meaning of this Zamasu!?" Black demanded, as Zamasu looked at Black then sets his sights at Naruto. "I thought I might be a bit of help since you seemed to be having much trouble against this 'mortal'." The north Kai, said making Black 'nh' as both looked at Naruto who seemed calm waiting for his enemies to make the first move.

Without warning, Naruto tilted his head to the right as Zamasu punch missed by a few inches. Cocking his fist back, Naruto punched Zamasu in the face making the Kai head snap back by the impact.

But Naruto didn't end his assault there, as he then got beside his opponent punching him at the back of the head, followed by a kick at the back of Zamasu foot making the immortal Kai loose his balance by falling backwards. As Zamasu fell, he then felt a an agonizing pain when Naruto right knee connected with his back followed by another knee with enough force to make Zamasu now fall forward only for him to meet with a medium size blue sphere made out of KI to the stomach.

 **"RASEN-CANNON!"** Naruto yelled out his original technique as it grind into Zamasu abdomen until the sphere formed into a massive beam consuming the immortal Kai sending him crashing into a building.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!." Zamasu yelled in pain, as he crashed into a building causing to explode thanks to Naruto's attack.

Once sending Zamasu away, Naruto raised his left hand catching Black's fist which was aiming towards his head. Turning his attention towards him, Naruto pulled black towards him delivering a headbutt towards the supposed deity.

But Naruto didn't finish, as he flew high up into the air dragging Black with him. Once they reached high up in the sky, Naruto let go of Black but not before grabbing his leg then dived all the way down. While almost half way into the ground, Naruto began to spin doing a dragon throw. Once gaining enough speed from both diving and spinning, Naruto released his hold on Black as a sonic boom was heard, as the so called deity came crashing down into the earth causing a massive crater.

After Black crashed into the ground, Naruto landed on the ground then double back-flipped as he raised both his hands with both palms connected together.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, as he fired a golden beam of pure energy at black causing an explosion. Once the dust cloud died down, Naruto was then greeted with both Zamasu and Black standing without a single scratch on there bodies.

"Heheh, on second thought this is gonna be much harder than I thought." Naruto chuckled, till both he and the other two charged towards each-other as everything around them froze.

 **(SONG END)**

* * *

 **In a dark void like space stood multiple sharp spear like crystals as each one held a different time. Then suddenly one of the crystals glew showing another time...**

* * *

 **Age 779...**

 **"KAMEHAMEHA!"** A male who is in his early thirties, stood at least 6'0 feet tall slightly muscular but lean. His irises glew cyan along with his matching cyan spiky hair as his form was surrounded in electric cyan blue aura. The male wore a sleeveless orange gi along with the same color for pants, as they were tucked inside his blue and black boots. And lastly on his waist is a blue uwagi sash Gi belt that held his top/bottom gi in place. And on his wrist were blue wrist bands.

This man was non other than son Goku in his super saiyan god super saiyan form A.K.A. SSGSS.

Goku roared, as his Kamehameha fired upon a creature, who to at least 5'6 lean built as his entire body was covered in to what it appeared to be golden like skin color except for his jaw, hands and feet in which were purple color skin. And finally the last description about this creature it has a long tail.

This creature was non other than Frieza in his golden form.

"GYAHH! THIS...PROVES...NOTHING!...AS I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!...YOU HEAR ME YOU MONKEY!" Frieza retaliated as he held back Goku's Super God Kamehameha back.

"THEN HOW ABOUT THIS THEN!" Another voice said, catching Frieza attention who looked in the corner of his eye to see Naruto in his SMSS Form holding a Kamehameha.

" **FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!** , THE PERFECT NAME FOR YOUR FINAL MOMENTS IN LIFE! AS I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL! WERE YOU BELONG!." Naruto screamed thrusting both his hands forward firing a massive blue beam that is covered in yellow lightning.

"WHAT!" Frieza said, as his eyes widen in horror as the other Kamehameha headed straight towards him. Then suddenly, a massive crimson sphere surrounded in golden flames, with black lightning blocked Naruto's attack.

When both attacks made contact, an explosion occurred rocking the entire continent. Naruto and Goku looked to their right and saw another creature who stood 5'9 lean built. The being looked exactly like Frieza but instead of having flesh it's entire body was covered in metallic metal.

"Noticed me did you?," The creature said "This planet's dragon balls can grant two wishes." The creature then uncrossed his arms as he prepared himself for battle. "So guess who's back? It's Cooler!" The now named Cooler said, as both he and Frieza were enveloped in dark aura along with there eyes glowing red.

Both Goku and Naruto readied themselves, then Vegeta landed beside them turning into his own SSGSS form. The two Sayian's and Time Patroller charged at the two Frieza race who also charged.

* * *

 **Age 778...**

In this age it showed Goku floating in space with his clothes tattered with his orange gi gone only wearing his blue undershirt, as for his pants they were a little torn but fine.

His opponent was a thin, hairless, purple, anthromorphic sphynx with large pointed ears, similar to a sphynx cats. While the cat somewhat shorter than Goku, it's ears make him appear taller. He wears a black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with a white and orange diamond decorations.

This cat was non other than Beerus The God of Destruction of Universe 7.

"While fighting as a god, you somehow absorbed it's power. Very impressive, though even for a truly rare talent..." Beerus was about to continue, till he was suddenly cut off when Naruto appeared with a unknown enemy who has the same built as goku along with the same hairstyle, but the unknown enemy wore a standard saiyan armor. lastly he wore a mask that conceal his identity.

Both Naruto and The masked saiyan looked around in confusion, as to were they teleported. While they were confused, Beerus regained from his shock as he pointed at Naruto and the saiyan in anger.

"HEY!, Were having a conversation here!?" He said, but was sadly ignored when the mask saiyan and Naruto were going into combat.

Naruto charged at the mask saiyan and threw a kick towards hid face. But the mask saiyan dodged it by sidestepping out the way, the mask sayian then retaliated by kneeing Naruto in the stomach. But Naruto side turned blocking the knee with his hand, taking the chance Naruto then kicked the saiyan to the face. But the mask saiyan leaned his head to the side making the kick miss his face. Both fighters jumped back giving themselves some space, Once they were far from each other the mask saiyan fired multiple KI blast at Naruto who countered them by firing his own causing an explosion in space.

Once the explosion diminished, Naruto then turned super saiyan, as he charged the mask saiyan in great speed slamming his fist in his stomach. The mask saiyan didn't show any emotion by the attack as he was sent flying. Naruto then Used Instant Transmission, appearing next the his opponent with his body glowing red. **"SUPER DRAGON FIST!"** Naruto roared like a dragon, as he delivered a devastating right hook to the unknown saiyan's face. But Naruto wasn't done as he then roundhouse kicked the mask saiyan to the face making him spin, and finally Naruto then delivered a devastating straight right as his fist was covered in red KI aura that formed into a dragons head.

The punch landed, as the mask shattered on the right side showing a face that resembles Goku's but with a x shape scar on the cheek.

"Hey I recognize that face!?, that's Bardock!" Responded Trunks from the communicator.

The now named Bardock, glared at Naruto and was about to charge. But then suddenly a male, who stood 6'4, lean built but slightly more muscular. The male's skin was blue, with white short spiky hair, ruby red irises with lines on both sides of his face that goes from his eyes to his jaw. The man's expression on his face is emotionless. He wears red clothing that covers all his body. Above it, was a white armor with the symbol of the Time Breakers at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck. The man also wears cape-like pants covering his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. And finally he wears grey wristbands.

The man was non other than Mira an artificial being that comes from the future and also comes from the Demon realm.

Mira looks at Bardock and nods, as the mind controlled Saiyan looks at him and disappears. Once Bardock disappeared, Mira glared at Naruto then charged towards him, as the half Saiyan then transformed from SSJ to SSJ3 as he too charged at the android from the demon realm.

* * *

 **...Age 774...**

On a deserted wasteland or canyon, stood a battered Goku and Vegeta in their SSJ2 forms breathing heavily exhausted in their duel as they continued to fight.

Standing far from them, was a male who stood at-least 9'0 feet tall, he is extremely muscular that would make any body builder envy or jealous. He has wild yellow greenish spiky hair while his eyes glew red. The man wore a White baggy Gi like pants, a red cloth that reaches just above his knees wrapped around his waist. As for shoes, he wore yellow boots that has a single blue gem in the center of it. On his hands were golden wristbands with the same blue gem on the center. and finally a necklace with the same blue gem on the center.

This massive giant was non other than the LSSJ Broly of universe twenty.

Broly glared darkly at Goku, as his body was enveloped in dark aura along with an infinity mark on his forehead. The LSSJ Was about to charge, when a blinding light appeared before him taking the form of someone.

Once the light diminished, it revealed the person who was in the light non other than Naruto. Who transformed into his SSJ and took his fighting stance as and objective appeared on his right side view.

 **' _Objective Defeat Broly with all your might!'_**

Both Naruto and Broly charged towards each other with there fist cocked back, once meeting in the center both warriors swung their fist causing a shock-wave. As both locked themselves in a fierce hand to hand combat.

"RRRAAAAHHHHHH!" Broly roared, as he punched Naruto in the stomach knocking the half Saiyan air out, and was then sent flying.

Once Naruto was gone, Broly then charged straight towards Goku, but was suddenly kicked straight in the face by Naruto who used instant transmission sending the legendary SSJ skidding back.

"Who said we were done?" Naruto said as he fired a super Kamehameha at Broly.

"KAKAROT!" Broly roared in anger. as he charged towards the Kamehameha head on.

In a power struggle, both warriors fought for dominance as Naruto added more power to his Kamehameha while Broly continued to advance towards him.

 **"BEGONE!"** Naruto roared, as his Kamehameha became more bigger pushing the LSSJ back.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Broly screamed, as he was sent flying away from Goku's and Vegeta's fight creating a massive explosion in the far distance.

Naruto chased after the saiyan till he reached his destination and got into his dragon fist stance, as he saw Broly walk out the smoke cloud without a scratch.

"KAKAROT!" Broly roared releasing a massive amount of KI as everything around him began to crumble. "Tch. RRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!." Naruto shouted as he turned into his SSJ2. As both LSSJ and SSJ2 charged towards each other as an explosion occurred destroying everything.

When the smoke cleared, it showed both Naruto and Broly fighting in the center throwing punches and kicks at insane speed. As lighting sparked around them both warriors threw straight rights connecting only for Naruto to be sent flying thanks to the sere force of Broly immense strength.

As Naruto was flying, Broly appeared beside delivering a lariat adding more speed as both crashed into rocky boulders.

"GAH!" Naruto eyes widen in pain, as he coughed up a glob of blood but he was then grabbed by the face and was then thrown to the other side of the desert plain.

Broly raised his hand as a small green sphere formed in it. Cocking his hand back along with the sphere Broly sets his sights at Naruto. "DIE!" The large Saiyan roared, as he threw the sphere at Naruto causing a massive explosion that rocked the entire planet. After the attack had died down. It showed the entire half of the desert was destroyed showing Naruto on one knee breathing heavily.

Getting up to his feet with some trouble, Naruto looked at the gigantic saiyan with a smirk. "Is that the best you can do!?" Naruto taunted, as Broly growled enveloping himself in a large energy shield and flew on top of a rock pillar.

"I am going to enjoy watching you die beneath my feet!" Broly said harshly, as he raised his left hand aiming towards Naruto as he gather KI.

"Ah crap basket." This was all Naruto could say, as he got into his a Kamehameha stance. But this one was different, instead of using both hands Naruto raised one hand back as a light blue sphere formed in them covered with black lightning until it became massive.

 **"KAAA...MEEEE...HAAAA...MEEE..."**

"BEGONE ALONG WITH THIS PLANET! **GIGANTIC METEOR!** " After calling his signature move, Broly fired a medium size green KI blast that was headed straight towards Naruto.

As the sphere was coming, Naruto emerald irises vanished as his eyes were now blank.

 **"HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Thrusting his hand forward, Naruto released a massive beam that rivaled Vegeta's Final Flash when he first used it against Cell.

When Naruto Attack made contact with Broly's, the small sphere turned massive rivaling the size of an island. The earth began to shake when both attacks struggled for dominance. That was until Broly laughed maniacally, as he fired another KI blast that made the gigantic meteor bigger pushing the Kamehameha back. Naruto grunted as he yelled adding more power into the Kamehameha pushing the Gigantic meteor back.

With no way to one up the other, both attacks exploded in the center obliterating everything around it along with Naruto and Broly with it.

Once the explosion died down, it revealed Naruto floating in the in the middle of the sea with both his arms x crossed surrounded in a giant sphere KI as the Island along with Broly were obliterated.

Naruto took a deep breath as he dismissed the Energy Dome, then looked around at the result of both his hand Broly's attack. Sighing in relief Naruto was about to relax but it was then cut short when he got a transmission by Trunks.

"Naruto you did it!, for taking out Broly out of the picture the correct timeline is back on track!." He said but continued. "But unfortunately this isn't over as Majin Buu is stronger than the original time line so you have to help my dad." Trunks explained, as Naruto nodded his head as he took out a senzu bean and eat it regaining 100% back.

"Got it!" With that the half breed flew towards the battle to assist the prince of all Saiyans.

* * *

 **Every timeline has a different era and balance must be kept in order...but there are those that will seek to disrupt that balance...and there are those who will protect that balance...and that is why it's the soul duty of a time Patroller to keep that balance from finding utter destruction.**

 **...Until now...**

* * *

 **...AGE 796...**

 **Back to the future, the battle between the half Saiyan and the deities continued on. As Naruto desperately fought with all his might to hold off Black, and Zamasu for Goku and the others to arrive...**

 **But sadly they never came...**

"GGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" A baldy beaten Naruto shouted as he crashed into a building causing it to crumble.

While Naruto was inside the once building a unscathed Zamasu, Black descended onto the ground waiting for the half breed to show.

Then suddenly the ground started to shake as a massive blue beam burst from the rubble hitting a surprised Zamasu sending him away.

Black looked at his other in shock, the deity turned back to look at Naruto only for him to be savagely punched in the face.

 **"SAVAGE STRIKE!."** Naruto roared as he sent the deity crashing on the ground leaving a large size crater.

After his attack Naruto, grabbed black by the shirt and delivered a headbutt to the so called god. Black groaned in pain as he bleed by the force of the headbutt. But soon the god screamed in pain when Naruto grabbed his wrist and palm strike his elbow breaking his arm in the process.

After breaking his arm, Naruto suddenly caught a fist that was aiming for his head from behind. Turning to assailant Naruto saw Zamasu who has a furious look on his face. Thinking quickly Naruto tighten his hold on Zamasu's fist to keep him from escaping, as Naruto used Black **(who Naruto still has his hand on his wrist)** like a bat with enough force sending the immortal away to the other side of the city.

After knocking Zamasu away, Naruto sets his attention to black who was on the ground holding broken arm. Looking at the god with an emotionless gaze Naruto curb stomped on Black's knee cap breaking it in the process.

Ignoring Black's screams, Naruto left the crippled god as he headed straight for the immortal Kai.

* * *

 **With Zamasu...**

Somewhere in the city of ruin, the immortal Kai burst from the pile of rubble he was buried in with the force of his KI. The Kai growled in rage, as he felt his other's life force was fading slowly, not wasting enough time the Kai dashed towards the location black is.

But sadly he was intercepted, as he was suddenly choke slammed into the ground leaving a crater. Groaning in pain the Kai looked to the assailant, his rage increased as Zamasu saw his attacker to be Naruto, who still has him pinned down on the ground by the throat.

"And just were do you think your going?" Naruto said, as he added more pressure to Zamasu's throat as the said Kai was trying to escape Naruto's grip.

"How dare you lay your hands on a god mortal!" Zamasu shouted, only for him to be punched in the face by the half breed.

"Your no god!, you're nothing but a miss guided fool who thinks killing innocents will make the world a better place!. Who gave you the right to play god!, who gave you the right to justify humanity! HUH? NO ONE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Naruto said as he punched Zamasu with enough force to knock the Kai out.

Looking at Zamasu knockout form, Naruto sighs in relief but soon that relief was cut short when a massive dome of godly KI erupted to where Black is.

Sweat fell from Naruto's face by the seer pressure of the KI. Taking out a senzu bean from his item storage, Naruto regained his strength back as all his wounds faded. And thanks to his Saiyan blood in his veins, Naruto grew stronger from the beatings done by Black and Zamasu.

Taking off to Black's location, the half saiyan hoped that whatever is keeping Goku and the others from reaching here will make it in time.

* * *

 **2 minuets later...**

 **(Naruto shippuden OST 3 The Martyr)**

Arriving in black's location, Naruto landed on the ground as he stared at the smoke in the center of the clearing. Once the smoke cleared it showed a fully healed Black in his super saiyan rose form.

"Play time is over, for continuing to ignorantly blaspheme the gods, you saiyan shall witness true divine POWER!." Black as he released a massive amount godly Ki the background glew bright as cities, roads begin to be obliterated until in space showed the earth and one of it's continents glew bright until it faded leaving a massive crater. Back on the ground the smoke died down showing the entire landscape was a incinerated wasteland.

As the brightness died down Naruto uncovered his eyes, only for them to widen in horror as everything around him was nothing but a burning wasteland with red and blue lightning lighting up in the dark skies."You bastard you destroyed the entire continent!" Naruto roared while Black only smirked. "Yes as the scenery was starting to annoy me. But it was quite necessary for this will be our battle ground."

"What about your other?, don't you even care that you killed him aswell?" Naruto asked while Black closed his eyes for a moment till he opened them again then smirked darkly. "No...not really it's a shame, but Zamasu, my self that is not myself who is a fallen god spoiled by immortality. He as proved his usefulness and for that I do not need his power as I shall complete the Zero Mortal Plan on my own." Naruto glared at Black who was laughing like a madman. Once the deity stopped laughing Both fighters got into the same fighting stance.

As both warriors looked at each other in silence, until in the background an explosion occurred giving the signal for Naruto and Black to charge at each-other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both fighters met in the center as Naruto threw a three punch combination followed by a roundhouse kick. Black blocked the punches with ease and grabbed hold of Naruto's kick at the fast second. Smirking darkly Black started to spin in a 360 formation as he threw Naruto towards the ground.

Grunting in annoyance Naruto caught himself as he sets his sights at Black, who stabbed his hand with his own KI made sword on his hand.

Looking at the scene in confusion Naruto, waited for what the counter part of his Sensei planning. Smirking Black started to pull something out of his hand until his KI sword turned into a scythe.

"A...Scythe?." Naruto muttered, as he was feeling a massive amount of dark KI coming from that scythe.

"Hmph look, you appetizer. By turning my anger I had from you interfering with the zero mortal plan. I have turned my anger into power, and gained a new ability." Black said as he pointed his scythe at Naruto. "The anger I hold for you makes me even stronger." Black continued as Naruto prepares himself. "And you will soon find out just how angry a god can be... **SLICE!**." Black screamed, as he swung his scythe releasing a massive crescent moon shape slash that headed straight towards Naruto. Using instant Transmission, the young saiyan moved out the way of the attack and reappeared by Black's right side.

 **VOOOM!**

Looking towards the directions of Black's attack, Naruto eyes widen in shock as he sees a massive slash shape void on the sky.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" Naruto question himself.

"Who knows?." Naruto looks at Black, who too was looking at the void. "Even I don't know. What we looking is a different dimension?, the far future, the past?...or It could even be the bottomless anger itself that I hold within me." Black continued to stare at the void as he started to chuckle to himself. "My power far surpasses even my understanding...and approaches to untouched heights."

Black then sets his sights at Naruto. "But enough talk it's time for you to die saiyan." Black said as he and Naruto have a stare down.

"You may have the powers of a god, but you still have the body of a mortal...thus you too can die...but even if I fall today...another will take my place to stop you black and for that I promise you." Naruto said as black laughed as both got into there stance for the there final bout...

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Both a bloody Black and Naruto roared in unison, as they clashed with both throwing punches and kicks followed by using instant transmission as the sky became even more dark as blue and red lightning strikes the earth while the void started to close on itself.

Naruto delivered a sledgehammer on Black, sending the deity straight towards the ground. Teleporting to the ground, Naruto strikes at black delivering a heavy gut punch knocking the air out of the god. Gasping in pain Black held his stomach as Naruto took the chance to fire a Burst Kamehameha at point blank. Black screamed in even more pain, as he was launched towards the void that he created much to Naruto's joy. But that celebration was cut short when Black caught himself.

Looking at the void in anger, Black sets his sights at Naruto and fired large barrage of KI blasts at the half breed. The said Saiyan looked at the scene before him as time seemed to slow down. Looking away from Black, Naruto looked at his hands as he closed his eyes as a lone tear fell. All of this could have been prevented, if he had just killed Black when he had the chance. Then all of these people who were hiding in the city could have been saved. And to make up for his mistakes, Naruto knew to what needed to be done. Opening his amber eyes, Naruto flew towards the hail of KI blasts head on as he dodged them all till he tackled Black leading them both to head towards the closing void.

"YOU FOOL!, IF WE BOTH GET SUCKED INTO THAT PIT! WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO US!." Black said in rage, as he tried to escape Naruto's grip but found it futile.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!, FOR WHATEVER HAPPENS TO ME...I DON'T CARE...AS LONG AS I GET TO TAKE YOU WITH ME THEN YOUR ZERO MORTAL PLAN WILL NEVER BECOME A REALITY." Naruto said, as he continued to hold Black until they entered the void as it began to close on them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Both screamed, as they were sucked deeper into the unstable void as it finally closed then disappeared like it was never there. Unknown to anyone, when the void closed a bright light appeared in the sky showing Goku,Vegeta, Mai and Trunks inside the time machine.

Gasping in shock, the four looked around the once city was now but an incinerated wasteland.

"W-w-what on earth happened?." Future trunks said, while the others were to shock to even answer him as they continued to look at the now obliterated city.

 **(SONG END)**

Not far from them, in the air just above them was another figure. The figure is a gorgeous female saiyan, who stood 5'7 feet tall with a toned hour glass body that could make any female stare at her in envy. She has a heart shape face with small nose, small pink kissable lips and light brown color eyes that make you get lost in them. Her hair color is red and short that reached just past her chin with long bangs on both sides of her face with some on her forehead that covered her right eye. The female saiyan wore a black muscle shirt that showed her well tone upper body and her Erza size bust. She wares black baggy cargo pants with a black cloth wrapped around her waist. finally she wore black converse shoes and black finger less gloves, lastly on her Erza size ass and hips is a brown saiyan tail. **(imagine carbon copy of Erza scarlet face and body along with** **her bust size, ass and hip size** **but with her hair short in which makes it easier to see what she looks like)**

This female saiyan name is Jun.

Jun looked at the dark clouds, where the void that Naruto and Black disappeared into with tears falling from her eyes. Clenching her fist until she drew blood, Jun descended onto the ground falling on her knees as she silently sobbed till she got a transmission from the time nest.

"JUN WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE'S NARUTO? I CAN'T CONTACT HIM LET ALONE EVEN REACH HIM! NOR DOES HE APPEAR IN THE RADAR?" The kai of time said in worry.

But all she received were Jun's sobs...

* * *

 **With Naruto and Black in the void...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After the void closed on them, Both Black and Naruto continued to fall deeper into the bottomless abyss.

"YOU CURSED SAIYAN!, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Black roared, as he punched Naruto in the face making the young saiyan cough out blood.

"I DO! AS I JUST STOPPED YOU FROM COMPLETING YOUR GOAL!" Naruto retaliated as he gut punched Black, But the god also retaliated as he stabbed Naruto on the stomach with his God Slicer. Puking a glob of blood, Naruto glared at Black as he used his Super God Fist and punched straight through Black's chest where his heart resides.

Widening his eyes in horror, Black shakes his head to look at his chest where his heart is located in. Looking back at Naruto, Black instantly loses his SSR **(Super saiyan Rose)** form as the light in his eyes begin to fade.

"T-T-to t-t-hink me a-a g-g-od k-killed BY A MORTAL!" Black stuttered, till he roared the last part as he glared at Naruto with his dying onyx colored eyes.

"I-i-i told you that I w-w-will K-k-kill y-y-ou (Gasp) bu-but t-there i-is s-still o-o-ne last (pant) thing to do... **HYPER DRAIN!** " Naruto too stuttered till he yelled out his technique as his fist that was still inside Black's chest began to glow dark green.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing!" Black said, as he began to fell his Godly KI leaving his body, while at the same time feeling weak. "I'm taking something that rightfully does not belong to you!." Naruto said, as his body began to feel his future dead sensei's Godly KI mixing with his own.

"N-NO! THAT POWER IS MINE! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE POWER OF A GOD!" Black roared in outrage, as the last bit of his Godly KI was gone from his body.

"YOU'RE NO GOD!, A PERSON LIKE YOU WHO WISHED AND TOOK MY SENSEI'S BODY AND USED HIS GOD POWERS FOR YOUR SO CALLED JUSTICE! DOES NOT DESERVE TO DIE WITH THIS POWER!" Naruto said, as his right hand that was still inside Black's chest started to glow blue covered in lightning.

 **(DBZ OST - GINYU TRANSFORMATION BADASS PART)**

"AND NOW THE ONLY PLACE FOR YOU NOW IS OBLIVION!." Naruto roared, as he fired a Kamehameha from Inside Black's chest until it went through as the beam grew in size to were it covered black's entire body.

"AH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Black screamed in pain as the Kamehameha begin disintegrating him. "T-t-this i-i-isn't t-t-the end! mark my WWWWWWOOOOORRRRDDSSSS SSSSSAAAAAIIIIYYYYYAAAAANNNN!" Those were the final words Black could say as he was obliterated and sent to the deep depths of hell.

After killing Black, Naruto released his SMSS as he floated down into the depths of the void in silence. A small smile appeared on his face with tears falling from his eyes. "So this is it huh? Is this where my story ends" He said to himself in silence, as he continued to fall. "...I...I have so many things I have yet to accomplish...So many promises I've yet to fulfill...Not even getting to give Goku-sensei the challenge I promised him when I obtain the power of a god on my own." He gritted his teeth as more tears continued to fall. "I didn't didn't even get to tell Jun my feelings." He shuts his eyes closed as highlighted pinkish aura enveloped him without even knowing. "Why...WHY?...WHY DID IT COME TO THIS!, NONE OF THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" He shot opened his now grey irises as his once red hair turned pastel pink as he continued to fall deeper into the void...waiting...waiting for what place the void might send the half saiyan...

 **(SONG END)**

* * *

 **Chapter end...**

 **Hope you guys like this story that I made.**

 **AND THAT'S IT UNTIL NEXT TIME SUB OUT...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyan Maelstrom In The World Of DXD**

 **Hey guys Sub here with a new chapter so enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, DRAGON BALL Z, HIGHSCHOOL DXD NOR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OR GAMES NOR MUSIC AS THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO THERE OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: ARRIVAL AND BIRTH OF A SAIYAN GOD!**

In the time Nest...

In a large chamber stood three figures stood infront of a table looking at a scroll showing the entire fight between Naruto, Black and Zamasu. The figures Watched the entire fight from the beginning to the part when they showed Naruto tackle Black into the void as that said void closed just in time for Goku and the others to arrive.

"THAT IDIOT!, JUST WHAT IN BEERUS NAME WAS HE THINKING?!" One of the figures shouted in irritation is an old male as he stood an average height of 5'2 he has purple skinned, with a small tuft of white hair on his head and a small mustache on his face. His face is very wrinkled, showing his age. He wears a typical Kai outfit with teal underclothes. This man was non other than Elder Kai of universe seven.

"This is troubling with both Black and Zamasu gone the original timeline with be altered but I don't know if it's for the best or the worst." The second figure said as it was female she stood an inch taller than the elder kai she is a pretty, young looking female Kaioshin with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kais, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots. This person was non other than Chronoa or better known as the supreme kai of time.

"Damn it! I should have been there, I...I could have done something then Naruto would have..." The third figure said as he slammed his fist on the table indicating he was male he stood at the same height as Naruto 5'10. He wears a World War-esque black trench coat with a fur-lined collar and an olive green sweater underneath, olive green pants with lighter-colored bandages around his shins and brown colored laced boots which.

This male was Trunks son of Vegeta and Bulma.

"Trunks there was nothing you could have done...Naruto knew the risk as we both know him full well he would put everyone else safety above his." The kai of time said as she tried to cheer the half breed saiyan.

"I-I know but still he-" Whatever Trunks was trying to say was cut off when Jun appeared in a bright light. All three looked at the female saiyan and by judging by the tear marks on her cheeks she didn't took Naruto's end well.

"J-jun I-i am glad you made it back safely." The small kai said in a motherly voice but frowned when Jun didn't respond. "Jun?" The kai said her name as she went to reach towards her. But the kai of time was taken by surprise when she was suddenly embraced in a tight hug by the female saiyan.

The kai of time frowned in sadness when she heard Jun cry on her shoulder. Feeling sorry for the girl, the only thing that the Kai could do was return the hug while patting on the girls back as she comforted the saiyan.

While this was happening the elder kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Trunks clenched his hands into fist.

Today was a tragic day as they lost a great time patroller, and a friend...

* * *

 **With Naruto...**

During his time in the void, Naruto continued to fall in the endless pit not fully know where he might end up. But during his time training under Goku, Naruto learned to be patient thanks to his sensei's master Whis. Whis who's an angel attendant of the God of Destruction Beerus, along with being his martial arts teacher.

During the angels instructions, Naruto learned all that he could to better make himself a great fighter. Including working on his flaws and weaknesses which were relaxing **(which he got from Goku),** Overthinking, Overconfident, impatient and aggressiveness. He even had himself beaten black and blue in order to get himself to cover those flaws.

But he has yet to master them...

And that costed him to be away from his friends, his sensei's and the girl he loves...

This sucks...

But not when Whis finds out what happened to him...

Naruto shivered in fear as he rather not imagine what the angel will do to him.

But the good thing is...he now has all the time in the world to perfect those flaws...and master his sensei's God ki...

 **...SWIRL...**

...Fuck...

Opening his eyes Naruto turned to see the end of the void turn into a swirling vortex as everything begins to be sucked into it.

...Double fuck...

Turning away from the swirl Naruto tried to move. But thanks to his injuries the young saiyan floated towards the vortex helplessly.

 **"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"** Naruto screamed as he was sucked into the vortex as all he could see is darkness...

* * *

 **In an unknown location...**

"Greeting renown devils of the underworld, on behaved of house of phenex, Riser would like to thank each and everyone of you for coming today. This is an historic moment for the world of devils, and I want our dear guest to be the first to know, two great dynasties are about to become one. Lord Riser of the distinguish house of Phenex shall wed Lady Rias of the illustrious house of Gremory." said a blond male who wears a white wedding suit to his guest. This male was Riser Phenex.

"And now I present to you my bride." as he said those words a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes with a buxom figure. Appear in a red magic circle. Her body is slim with huge bust size and ass size that could rival Jun. The most feature of her is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She stood 5'8 making her tall. And right now she wears a white wedding dress. This young woman is Rias Gremory.

After Rias appeared the two double doors burst open as two guards from the phenex clan were sent crashing into the floor getting everyone's attention. Then a young man in his late teens who is average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wears a what seemed to be a school uniform which consists of a black blazer over a open white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights over a red T-shirt along with wearing matching black pants, and wears blue and white sneakers. This boy was non other than Issei Hyoudou the current Red Dragon Emperor and Rias pawn.

Issei pointed his finger towards Rias."BOCHOU I HAV-" Whatever the young Burnett boy was about to say was interrupted when everyone felt a massive power that made the entire audience in the room sweat bullets, except for a tall red headed male with a silver haired maid who stood next to him.

Just when everyone thought they were under attack suddenly a large black portal like vortex appeared in the center of the room getting everyone's attention. As they all stared at the vortex, the said Vortex dropped a badly damaged Naruto onto the ground.

Once the Naruto fell, the Vortex disappeared as everyone in the wedding room now stared at the saiyan that came out of it.

"Well...ugh...there goes my ride." Naruto said as he tried to get up only for him to fall on his knees puking a glob of blood onto the white floor.

"YOU!, HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THIS IMPORTANT CEREMONY AND DIRTY MY HOME WITH YOUR FILTHY BLOOD HUMAN!" Riser yelled at Naruto who ignored the Phenex as he finally got up to his feet giving everyone on how he looked especially to all the females in the room who blushed at how handsome and well built he is.

As Naruto got up to his feet, he was then helped by a young girl who set him back down on a meditation position. The young girl who stood at 5'1 has a long blonde hair that reaches to her back, with split bangs that cover her face. she has a slim figure with well developed size bust along with well size hips and ass. Her eye color is green as she swears a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. This girl is Asia Argento, Rias Bishop.

"Please don't try to move." Asia said kindly as she used her twilight healing to heal Naruto's wounds which they now begin to fade. Once Asia was done the male stood up and stretched as everyone heard popping sounds coming from him.

"Ahhh much better, thank you angel-chan." Naruto praised Asia who blushed at his comment making the other women in the room jealous at the blonde.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME YOU TRASH!" Riser shouted as he fired a massive fireball at both Naruto and Asia. Naruto saw this and stood infront of Asia as his body glew green with some yellow and blue in the mix as the fireball made contact with him causing an explosion.

"ASIA!" Issei yelled in worry along with Rias, and the rest of her peerage.

"Hahahah that's what you get for ignoring Lord Riser trash." Riser said as then turned to his guest. "Forgive me for inconvenience as tra-" "Hey asshole!, didn't your mother ever teach you to never harm a lady." Everyone looked back into the flames as it begin twisting into a flaming vortex until it was extinguished by a now very pissed off Naruto who was carrying a unscathed Asia bridal style while being surrounded by a clear dome.

Naruto cleared his energy dome as he set Asia down and sent her a smile. "Go to your friends, I got a certain flame douche to take care of." Naruto said to Asia who nodded and ran off to issei who sent Naruto a nod of appreciation.

Naruto nodded back to him as he then sent his attention to Riser and gave him a cold glare. Both stare down at each other until a young man, having the appearance in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes similar to Rias stood between them While a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and Silver eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

In most of her appearances, she is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. "That is quite enough gentlemen." The man said as Riser backed down while the young saiyan sent the red haired man a raised eyebrow.

"And you are?" The young saiyan asked while everyone in the room stared at him in shock.

"You lowly human!, show some respect to your bett-WAH!" Whatever Riser was about to say was cut off when he was sent flying to the other side of the room crashing into a wall. Looking to what happened to the Phenex, the audience turned back to Naruto who had his hand raised that was aimed at Riser while still looking at the Rias look alike man.

"You still didn't answer my question." Naruto looked at the red head while that said man smiled at Naruto. _"interesting...that attack just now, there wasn't a single trace of Devil,Fallen,Angel nor Yokai energy in it...just what are you."_ The man thought as he continued to observe Naruto but answer him non the less.

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four devil king leaders of the underworld and this is my Maid Grayfia." the man now named Sirzechs said while now named silver beauty Grayfia bowed to Naruto while the Saiyan raised his eyebrow at the man and woman as he fully turned towards them.

"Underworld, Devils?" Those were the only words the young saiyan said as he looked at the audiences in the room as he sensed some kind of dark energy within everyone of them. After looking at them Naruto then sets his sights at Sirzechs who was looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

"So basically I'm in hell huh?" "You can call it like that but I call it home, but to answer your question yes this is hell." Both Naruto and Sirzechs look at eachother intensely while the spectators were sweating waiting to see what Naruto will say.

"Okay." Naruto simply said with a straight face as everyone except for Sirzechs and his Maid face faulted.

"OKAY! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? AREN'T YOU FREAKED OUT THAT DEVIL'S, FALLEN, ANGELS AND DRAGONS EXIST!" Issei screamed at Naruto who was looking at the red dragon emperor with a deadpan expression.

"No, not really I mean I've fought beings and gods that can destroy planets with ease even though I am part alien aswell. But all that Devil stuff...eh not that impressed." Naruto said with a bored tone while everyone in the room looked at him with wide eyes as they all have same thought on there minds. _"H-h-he fought b-beings and G-g-gods that can destroy planets with ease!."_ They all thought in unison while looking at Naruto in fear except for Sirzechs, his maid as they find Naruto very interesting while Rias and a Raven haired girl who also equals Rias in beauty as she stood 5'6 with a voluptuous figure that also rivals Rias and Jun. She has very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. But she currently has it tied in a small pun as she is wearing a black traditional kimono with a white sash belt around her waist. This young woman is Akeno Himejima, Rias's best friend and Queen. Stared at Naruto with lust in there eyes.

Getting out of her devil instincts Rias suddenly found hope in her eyes as she walked up to Naruto who now turned his sights at her.

Looking at the young woman before him Naruto would say that he quite found her stunning. But with his mind still on Jun the young saiyan shook his head as he looked at Rias who began to speak.

"Your not hurt are you?" she asked in fake worry in her voice as she used her charm on him. But Naruto narrowed his eyes as he easily caught the lie. Using his mind reading ability he was taught by Goku **(it is one of Goku abilities look it up),** Naruto was able to read her thoughts. Once done the Saiyan glared angrily at the girl before him and that chicken teriyaki Riser.

Stepping away from Rias in order gain some distance, Naruto continued to glare at the young heiress who was now looking at him confused.

"Is something wor-" "Don't pretend like you care, I know what your trying to pull." Naruto said making Rias widen her eyes in horror as she tried to approach the young Saiyan to explain but was stopped by her older brother who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Nii-san?" Rias looked at her brother in confusion but her expression changed into shock when her brother looked at her in disappointment. Looking away from his sights Rias stood beside her brother in silence. Taking a deep breath Sirzechs turn his sights from Rias to Naruto who was looking at them both with soulless light violet eyes.

"Forgive me for my sister as she can be quite...straightforward, and to apologize on her behalf I can give you anything that you request." Sirzechs said as he waited for the Saiyan to answer.

"Anything?" He asked. "Anything." The devil king repeated. "Then I demand a fight with Riser to end this false of a marriage, information that I need for my journey Then I will be on my way." Naruto said getting everyone's attention as they all start whispering.

"WHAT! YOU INSOLENT MONGREL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-" "Done." Riser was cut off and surprised as he looked at the maou in shock.

"Bu-but my l-lord he is nothing more than a lowly human." Riser tried to reason with his king but Sirzechs raised his hand to silence him.

"My word is final and as your king you shall follow it." The Maou said with a straight face while Rias walked up to Naruto with a small smile on her face. "Thank you." She said but Naruto didn't even spare her an eye as he walk by her. "I didn't do this for you." Those were his last words as Rias looked at his retreating form in sadness.

After talking with Rias, Naruto stood across of Riser with Sirzechs standing in between them.

"Before we begin this match, tell me young man as I never quite catch your name?" The maou of the underworld asked the young saiyan, while everyone including Rias and Akeno lean in close to hear the young Saiyan's name who continued to stare at Riser.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki." That is all the young Saiyan said as both he and Phenex were transported into a rectangle shape coliseum with four massive knight chess piece statues on all corners of the field.

"Alright it's time to get star-" Before Sirzechs could finish Naruto raised his hand to stop the Devil king. "Before we get started I want to ask Riser something?" The young Saiyan asked the Devil king who smiled letting Naruto continue as they young man looked at the Phenex. "Tell me something Riser...do you love her?, do you **Love** Rias Gremory?" That is all the young half breed said.

Riser instantly laughed at the question but he answered Naruto's question non the less.

"Of course I lover her." Naruto raised his eyebrow at his answer, "I mean just look at her body, who wouldn't love that body of hers?" As soon as he finished his speech he was glared at by everyone including his peerage,Sirzechs and Grayfia. But soon all that stopped when everyone felt a massive killing intent as everything was shaking with windows cracking, walls crumbling at the sheer amount of power being released. All looked for the source only for them to widen their eyes when the source was coming from Naruto who was surrounded in glowing white aura while glaring at Riser coldly.

 **(Attack on Titan - Call Your Name)**

"I thank you for your honesty Riser, as you now become one of the most heated people on my shit list...and as for your reward you will get to see me use my fourth strongest form." As soon as he said those words the ground beneath him started to crumble as small rocks started to float around him along with blue lightning dancing around his form. Naruto's muscles grew slightly, while his hair began to spike up on its own defying gravity as he began to yell.

Lighting flashed in the sky startling the audience as they all continue to watch Naruto yell as the Colosseum grounds start to crumble.

 **"NOW LET ME SHOW YOU A LEVEL THAT GOES FAR BEYOND THAT OF A SUPER SAIYAN!"** Naruto roared as his eyes glow amber gold as he was covered in a massive bright sphere that engulfed the entire battle ground blinding everyone in the process. Once the light died down, everyone looked back at the field as there reactions became from Awe, shock, to now speechless as they looked at the scene that lay before them.

In the battlefield everything that once looked dark with crimson night sky, is now like heaven itself with the sky now blue with multiple white clouds that blocked the sun with some of it's light rays shined upon the ground. On the center stood Naruto with his eyes closed but what's different about him now is that his once bright Red hair is now white and spiked up with a few bangs that covered his forehead with two long ones on both sides of his face that reached just below his chin.

Opening his now glowing amber golden eyes, Naruto stared at Riser calmly as he got into goku's fighting stance. "Super Majestic Super Saiyan." he said as his power unleashed itself rocking the underworld as he was surrounded in white aura with blue lightning in the mix.

* * *

 **With the audience...**

"Incredible!, his power is evenly if not more than mine when I use my full power!. And to think this is his fourth strongest form." Sirzechs said in shock while Grayfia who was also in shock as they both felt the young man's power rolling of him.

While they were in shock, Rias and her peerage stare at the young Uzumaki in awe except a petite young girl who was looking at the young man in weariness as she stood at 4'6 making her the smallest girl in the measurements are quite low do to her petite body except for her hips and ass which is average. She has white hair and hazel eyes,The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She is currently wearing a pink dress with a rose flower around her waist with the same color rose heels and gloves that reached to her wrist. This young woman is Koneko Toujou Rias Bishop.

Standing next to her was a young man with short blond hair but currently has it slik back with a few hair strands on his forehead, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. staring at the young saiyan with venom as he could feel holy like energy off of him. He stood at the same height as Akeno which is 5'8. He is lean built as a swimmer built for speed. He wears a black tuxedo jacket over a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black bow tie on his neck with the same color of dress pants with matching black dress shoes.

This young man is Yuuto Kiba Rias knight.

"A-a-amazing." That is all the young Gremory heiress could say as she continued to look at the Saiyan as a small noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks as she felt his warm aura he gave off that made her feel hot and bothered. Standing next to her is Akeno who wasn't any good either as she looked at Naruto with her now daze violet eyes filled with lust as she unconsciously licked her lips while rubbing her thighs together were her sacred area is.

Standing behind them is Issei who is currently crying comically as he envied Naruto who was getting all the girls attention. While he soaked he was getting patted in the back by Asia who is trying her best to comfort her perverted friend while at the same time she was stealing glances at Naruto while muttering to herself. "God-sama."While at the time getting slightly painful headaches for saying anything holy related. **(Note: They still don't know that god is dead yet until Kokabiel arc.)**

* * *

 **Back on the battlefield...**

As Naruto got into his fighting stance, he sent Sirzechs a nod to let the king of the underworld to begin the Match.

Sirzechs got out of his shock as he yelled out. "Begin!"

Once he said those words Riser, who was wearing the same suit he wore in his Rating game he against Rias charged towards Naruto with his back covered in flames that took the shape of wings in blinding speed.

"I will end this farce of a battle with one strike!." Riser yelled out as he threw a flame covered fist at Naruto, who stood his ground calmly ignoring Rias calls to move. Once Riser was within his range, Naruto tilt his head to the side making Riser miss his punch. Now taking his chance to counterattack, Naruto did a one inch punch on Riser chest as a bluish greenish shockwave burst from behind the Phenex back destroying half the stadium. Riser Widen his eyes as he fell on his knees holding his chest trying to breath but instead he puked a glob of blood.

Naruto looked at his opponent in disgust as he stepped back giving the Devil space while not letting his guard down for a second.

Once Riser got his breath, the devil stood up while still holding his chest in pain as he glared at Naruto. "Y-y-you bastard don't think you've won just because you landed one lucky punch!. Let me show you why fighting a phenex is pointless." Riser stood straight was surrounded in flames as he began to heal. Once his healing is done Riser smirk arrogantly as he looked perfectly fine like he was never hurt at all.

Naruto stood calmly while Riser laughed. "Ahahaha! what's wrong to speechless to speak as you finally figured it out that you can't win." Riser said but he was then punched on the same spot on the chest only this time Naruto's punch went through.

"So you can heal any wound you receive huh?" Naruto said calmly as he started to smile darkly at the phenex who was gaping at the hole on his chest in shock. "Well good the more fun for me to break every bone in your body." Naruto said as he roughly pulled out his fist from Riser chest as the devil's chest gushed out blood only for it to heal instantly. Clutching at his chest while moving back Riser summoned his flame wings and took off into the air.

Watching the Phenex retreating form Naruto stayed in place as he crossed his arms to his chest and waited for his opponent to make his move.

As Riser reached to his destination the Phenex watched as his opponent crossed his arms while looking at him in boredom...BOREDOM!...HOW DARE HE, HOW DARE THAT FILTHY HUMAN BRUSH HIM OFF, HIM! LORD RISER OF THE MIGHTY PHENEX CLAN!.

Yelling in rage Riser raised his hand in the air as he created a massive ball made out of flames that rivaled the size of three story house.

"TRY AND DODGE THIS HUMAN TRASH!" Riser shouted as he threw the fire ball at Naruto who stayed in place as he watched as Riser attack grew closer to him.

* * *

 **in the balcony...**

"NOOOOOOO!." Rias screamed in horror as she was held back by a sadden Akeno who too watch as Riser's attack headed towards Naruto who was not moving as the fire ball was closing in on him.

* * *

 **Back to the fight...**

Naruto stared at the fireball in boredom as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he waited. Once the Fireball was close enough Naruto snapped open his eyes as Riser's fireball suddenly explodes into nothingness shocking the caster and spectators.

 **(END SONG)**

 **(Shingeki no Kyojin - Attack on Titan Fight Theme)**

Naruto watched as small embers spread around him as he then sets his sights at Riser who was looking at him in fear. "Is that it?, that the best you can do...what happen to all that mighty Phenex clan you spoke on about at how great they are...to think I got excited that you can give me a good fight...oh well" Naruto said as he entered his Kamehameha stance as a massive white dome appeared in an instant surrounding him with blue lightning in the mix. **"KKKKAAAAAAA...MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE...HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA...MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE."** Naruto chanted his technique as the massive dome shrunk in an instant right between were his hands are. While Naruto was charging his attack Riser regained out of his shock as he growled at the Saiyan and fired multiple fire balls at him. But to his and everyone's surprise Naruto instantly vanished making all the fireballs miss.

"W-w-where is he!?" Riser demanded as he looked at his surrounding in case the Saiyan gets the drop on him.

"NII-SAN BEHIND YOU!" A young girl who stood at 5'0 tall with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and black ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She is quite developed for her age as she has a slim and well fit body with perfect bust size along with her hips and ass. Currently she is wearing a black dress with black legging with matching black Gothic high heels. this girl is Ravel Phenex, Riser little sister and also a part of his peerage.

Widening his eyes Riser turned around to see Naruto glaring at him with his fully charged Super Majestic Kamehameha in his hands. Flying backwards to gain some distance Riser fired a large size fireball at Naruto who then thrust his hands forward as he unleashed one of his most powerful attacks that everyone in the underworld will forever remember.

 **"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Suddenly a massive white beam with a blue beam core in the center fired as it tore through Riser attack like it was nothing as it continued heading straight for the Phenex who screamed in fright as he was consumed by the massive beam as it traveled across from the underworld into a uninhabited forest causing a massive dome of pure destruction to occur in the distance shaking the entire Underworld at it's power.

* * *

 **In the balcony...**

Everyone held on tight as the as the entire Phenex household was shaking by the sheer power of Naruto's Kamehameha. Once the shaking stopped everyone recovered as they looked at the distance only for them to widen there eyes in shock as they see a massive nuke cloud in the distance away where the forest used to be that was away from any devil civilization.

"H-he-he destroyed the entire forest with a single attack." Rias said in shock with a mix of fear in her voice the same could be said for her peerage who were feeling the same.

Meanwhile Rias and her peerage were in state of shock, her brother Sirzechs was looking at the aftermath of Naruto's attack with narrowed eyes while Grayfia also looked at the aftermath with an emotionless expression.

"Lord Luci-" "I know Grayfia." Sirzechs said as both he and his queen looked back into the battlefield that is covered in a massive smoke cloud.

* * *

 **Back to the fight...**

 **(END SONG)**

As the smoke continued to cover the field, in the center of it is a white light that shined brightly. The light continued to shine until it burst thus blowing away all the smoke on the field. Once the smoke vanished, it showed Naruto in the air with his arms and legs spread wide showing he was the one who dissipated the smoke.

With the smoke gone, Naruto landed on the ground and raised an eyebrow when he saw a pile of ash on the ground. Using his senses Naruto felt Riser demonic energy from the ash, then all of a sudden the ash was suddenly engulfed in an pillar of flames. Once the flames extinguished itself revealing a semi exhausted Riser who was glaring at Naruto.

"W-what are you?" Riser said in while breathing heavily, meanwhile Naruto stayed silent while the audience listened in. "J-j-just what the hell are you!?. **(pant)**.You are clearly not human, **(pant)** since there is no way possible a lowly human can be that strong...especially to do this to a devil... **(pant)...TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU?!"** Riser demanded as he fully healed himself to 100% as everyone then looked at Naruto who was still silent. **"ANSWER ME!"** Riser roared as he made a fireball and was about to throw it at Naruto but was stopped when that said Saiyan appeared beside him grabbing his left wrist. "Unhand me you trash!." Riser said as he tried to pull his hand back but found it futile as his wrist wouldn't escape Naruto's grip. **"I SAID UNHAND ME!"** Riser repeated as he used his left hand to Punch Naruto in the face.

SPLAT!

Everyone widen there eyes in horror as Riser right arm literally exploded just before his fist could even reach Naruto as his blood splattered onto the floor.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Riser screamed in pain as Naruto who finally let go of his wrist as he watched the Phenex fell on his knees tending to his missing arm.

"You don't get to demand nothing from me scum." Naruto said coldly as he roundhouse kicked Riser right side of his face with so much force it literally ripped off his jaw. After the kick Naruto watched as Riser cried in pain while choking on his blood for his missing jaw.

"It's over Riser you've lost." Naruto said as he turned to walk away from the battle field. But before he could leave Naruto heard Riser laugh hysterically this making the young saiyan turn to see the Phenex fully healed. "And what's so funny?" Naruto asked as Riser continued to laugh. "So this is what's about. You're only doing this because you want Rias all for yourself. Or perhaps her queen? Or both? If that's is what your after then how about I make you a deal." Riser said as Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes was flicking from amber gold to light blue along with his hair. "Forfit this match, let the marriage continue...once I marry Rias and have my fun with her and her queen then you will have my permission to do as you please and after that you will never show your face here again. So what do you say...deal." Riser said as Rias, Akeno and all the females in the balcony looked at the Phenex in disgust, while Sirzechs clenched his fist as dark red aura surrounded his form.

As everyone glared at the Phenex suddenly a massive blue dome covered the entire battlefield as everyone fell onto there knees when a massive godlike power flooded the entire underworld but not just hell, so did the human world, the fallen, the angels from heaven, the dragons, yokai's and other beings felt the massive power.

Then instantly the massive power vanished as everyone in the planet relaxed. In the underworld everyone got up to there feet and sets there sights only for them widen there eyes In surprise when they see what lay before them.

In the field in the opposite side from Riser stood the massive cyan blue pillar, inside it was Naruto who's entire body was covered in a vibrant, fiery, electric cyan blue aura skin. The aura skin started to crack from bottom to top as it began to show Naruto's form.

 **(DBZ BURST LIMIT SUPER SAIYAN GOKU THEME)**

One by one the Cyan blue skin cracked from all over Naruto's body to only remaining of it was his head. The devils lean in closely to see what has happened to the Saiyan who unleashed this power as the last remaining cyan blue aura finally vanished showing Naruto's in his new form.

As the final skin vanished it showed Naruto with his eyes closed, but his once white hair is now electric cyan light blue. Opening his eyes slowly, Naruto once Golden amber irises were replaced to match same color as his hair. Blinking a few times Naruto looked at his hands as he felt the godly ki flowing through him. _'So this is the power that is beyond that of a Super Saiyan God.'_ Naruto thought as he clenched his hands into fist. The new young Saiyan god then sets his sights at Riser who was looking at him in shock as Naruto broke the silence.

"I Thank you for your generous offer...but I have to decline...for you see I'm not fighting for Rias or doing this for her nor her Queen. My real intentions are my own, the other is that you try to hurt Asia **(Note he used his mind reading to know her name)** the kind devil who helped me recover even though I could've had been an enemy and killed her without remorse. Yet she helped me either way, and for that I am in her dept. And I will pay that Dept by defeating you!." Naruto said as his eyes widen in rage as his cyan blue irises glow. " **AS YOU TRULY MADE ME ANGRY! RRRRRRIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSEEEEEEERRRRR!"** Naruto roared as his electric cyan blue aura was unleashed, releasing 100x the amount of Godlike power on the entire planet.

* * *

 **In the human world in an unknown location...**

In an unknown location in a dark room stood a man sitting on his throne chair. The man looked to be in his mid twenties with long black hair. he stood at least 6'2 along with lean built as a swimmer, he wears a open black robe with a purple line edges on the collar to the bottom and finally a gold shoulder guards on both his shoulders. under the robe he wears a black long sleeve dress shirt with a few buttons showing his chiseled chest, and finally he wears a matching black dress pants with dress shoes. This man was non other than Kokabiel one the fallen's strongest.

Right now kokabiel was holding onto his throne as he felt Naruto's god powers as everything around him was shaking.

 _'Whoever is releasing this power I must recruit him to my cause, for I must prove to the world that the Fallen are the true superior beings on this world...but if he/she doesn't join me I will take his/her power and make it my own as I will be the strongest being in the universe!. And not even Azazel will oppose me.'_ Kokabiel thought as he was sweating bullets with his ruby red eyes show fear while continuing feeling this overwhelming power.

* * *

 **In another location...**

"W-what power I haven't felt anything like this since the old man died." In a white office room stood a young man who looked to be also in his mid twenties. He stood at 6'0 tall appearing with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wears a long red violate high collar coat that was strapped with two black belts on his waist. And finally for the final touches he wears a dark grey dress pants with matching red violate dress shoes. this man was non other than Azazel the Governor general of the fallen angels of the Grigori.

* * *

 **In an unknown Dimension...**

In a dark void of pure nothingness that exist between the earth, heaven and the underworld flew a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings with an overall length measures around 100 meters. This massive being was non other than Great Red, DXD, Dragon of dragons, true red dragon emperor and the dragon of apocalypse.

Great red opened his golden amber eyes with a thinnest cat slit pupil as the dragon felt the massive power. Red roared as it flew into the depth of the Void as he waited for whoever released that power could give him a great challenge that he so desired.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the human world...**

In nighttime in the streets of kuoh a young teen who is in his early twenties lean built as a swimmer and stood at the same height as Naruto. The young man is handsome with dark silver hair and hazel eyes. He is often seen wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. This young man was non other than Vali Lucifer descended of Lucifer and grandson of Rizevim Lucifer and currently the wielder of the divide dividing and the white dragon emperor.

Vali stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the same power from earlier only this time 100x more powerful. The descendant of Lucifer was sweating bullets while struggling to keep his balance while all the humans around him fainted.

"Hahaha...hahaha!" Vali laughed while he fell on his knees by the pressure as the ground beneath him shook...no the entire planet shook.

"It...would seem...we have finally found...someone worthy of giving us a challenge...eh Albion." The young Lucifer said to not one but if you were a person who knows the supernatural exist you would have seen a massive white dragon with massive feather wings spread wide as the dragon roared at the heavens as he agreed with his wielder.

* * *

 **Back to the underworld...**

Naruto ceased his power as he glared at Riser as he vanished instantly causing a shockwave that destroyed the spot he once stood. Appearing infront of Riser instantly, Naruto hand glew cyan blue with a mix of yellow/green as he delivered a straight right into Riser face that caused a massive crater beneath them by the force of the punch.

 **"INSTANT TRANSMISSION TRUE SUPER GOD FIST!"** Naruto roared while his eyes glew more brighter as he sent Riser flying into the Knight statue.

Once the smoke cleared showing Riser holding his face."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Riser screamed in pain as the right side of his face was completely burned. But the Phenex didn't get to finished as Naruto appeared again delivering a massive amount of combinations of punches and kicks that caused the entire underworld to shake by the sheer force the saiyan was displaying.

As each punches and kicks landed on Riser, the said Phenex body was covered in bruises and blood as his Phenex healing abilities weren't working for some reason.

Delivering a sledgehammer Naruto sent Riser crashing down onto the ground making a large crater as Saiyan vanished once more.

Only to appear before Riser who was still on the ground. Looking at him coldly Naruto waited as Riser crawled out of the crater covered in his own blood.

"W-w-why a-am I-i-i n-n-not h-h-healing?" Riser said with his eyes widen as he was feeling unimaginable pain all over his body as he desperately tried to heal but proved useless. Looking up Riser widen his eyes in fear as he saw Naruto looking at him coldly while being surrounded in his cyan blue aura.

Screamed in fear Riser crawled back only to stop when his back pumped into something. Turning around Riser widen his eyes in horror as he saw another Naruto who still looked at him coldly. Looking away from the Naruto that stood behind him to see the other who hadn't moved from his stop fade away.

Shaking in fear Riser turned to look at Naruto that stood behind him. But to his horror he only met his foot aimed straight for his face that sent him skidding at the other side of the field. Slamming both bottom palms of his hands together while at the same time crouching down, spreading his legs wide as small blue particles and wind gathered around them.

 **"KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!..."** A small blue sphere appeared on his hands as Naruto continued. **"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!."** The small sphere grew massive surrounding his form. Just when he was about to thrust his hands forward, Riser sister Ravel appeared before him with her arms spread wide. "STOP! DON'T HURT MY NII-SAN ANYMORE!" Ravel pleaded with tears fall from her eyes while everyone widen their eyes at her, then looked to Naruto who was still holding his Kamehameha while staring at Ravel.

 **(SONG END)**

Looking at her in silence Naruto studied her closely to see if shes trying to stall him for her brother to heal. "Tell me...do you care for your brother?." Naruto asked while Ravel looked away from him to see her brother on his knees breathing heavily. After a long silence Ravel finally answered. "I...do...even if my nii-san is cruel and said those horrible things to Rias-san and to her queen I still see him as my brother...and for that I can't not let you harm him anymore." Ravel said as he glared at Naruto with her eyes burning with determination. After her declaration Naruto continued to looked at her until he thrusted his hands into the air releasing his attack. **"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!."** Suddenly a massive Blue ball fired into the sky as everything was illuminated in blue as everyone looked at the massive blue ball in awe as the Kamehameha became more bigger rivaling the moon in size until it disappeared.

"Fine I will let him live...if...he surrenders." Naruto said as Riser stood up to his feet ignoring his wounds and glared at him. "WHAT!, NO I REFUSE!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THIS MARRIAGE IS FOR THE DEVIL RACE." Riser exclaimed, but soon found himself lifted up from his feet by Naruto who glared darkly as he hold Riser by the throat.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR RACE! SURRENDER NOW OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPINAL CORD AND BEAT YOUR ASS WITH IT...SO WHICH IS IT." Naruto said as Riser didn't give him an answer making the Saiyan angry. "CHOOSE! YOU CHICKEN TERIYAKI MOTHER FUCKER!" Naruto roared as Riser flinch as Naruto added more pressure on his hold. "I-i-i (guh) I surrender!." Riser said as Naruto drop the Phenex to the ground as he heard Sirzechs voice declaring him the winner thus teleporting both Naruto and Riser to the main room.

* * *

 **To the wedding hall...**

Once Naruto appeared back to the main hall he was suddenly tackled by Rias who buried her face into his chest. Naruto heard her say 'thank you' multiple times while buried in his chest, rolling his eyes at the girl Naruto pushed Rias off of him gently giving him some space.

"Like I said I didn't do this for you, I did this for my own reasons and for Asia kindness." Naruto said as he looked at the Devil king who nodded as he lead Naruto and Grayfia to his office to discuss. But before they could leave Rias decided speak up. "Your leaving?" She asked while her peerage and the other high class devil's look at the saiyan god who powered down as his blue hair and eyes turn back to his original bright red hair, light violet color eyes. "Yes I rather not stick around as I over stated my welcome as it is." Naruto said as he began to walk when Rias spoke once more. "Will I ever see you again?" She said as Naruto stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Rias one last time in a cold look. "I hope not." That is all he said as he and Sirzechs, Grayfia disappeared in a red Gremory circle never noticing a hurt look from both Rias and Akeno faces.

* * *

 **In Sirzechs home...**

The magic circle appeared in the middle of the room as Naruto, Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared. Sirzechs smiled calmly as he got rid of his armor showing his black business suit with the same black long sleeve button shirt, black dress shoes and finally a red tie.

Naruto watched calmly as he waited for the devil king to get comfortable so they may begin. And just in time too as Sirzechs finally say down on his chair and laid his elbows on his office desk while tangling his fingers together as he finally stare at Naruto seriously as current lucifer.

"Before we begin, I would like to thank you for freeing my dear sister from what could've been a horrible faith. For that you have my undying gratitude." Sirzechs said with a smile on his face as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man before him.

"It...was nothing really...though I didn't want to admit it but...I couldn't leave someone like her in the hands of someone like Riser." Naruto said calmly as he continued. "But I also couldn't forgive him for almost hurting Asia. If it weren't for her I wouldn't even be here nor will I have been able to save your sister from her marriage." Naruto finished as Sirzechs smiled at the boy before him while Grayfia looked at the young saiyan emotionlessly, but if you would've looked closely you would have noticed a slight twitch on her lips.

"Yes and for that I thank you...but onto pressing matters...what are you Naruto Uzumaki." Sirzechs serious voice as Naruto stood calmly but answered non the less. "I will tell you everything you need to know, but first." Naruto looked to both dark corners of the room with his eyes glowing emerald green. "Whoever you two are show yourselves." He warned them but all he received is silence. "You'll have till the count of 3 to show yourselves or I will use force." This time Naruto said seriously as his hair spiked up defying gravity while being surrounded in golden aura with lightning sparking around him.

As he said his final warning, two figures suddenly appeared from both corners of the room. The first person is a beautiful female who looked to be in her late teens, with black hair tied into twin tails. she has a heart shape face that goes well for her along with her violet color eyes she stood at least 5'6 with a very well toned body as her breast size is D, wide hips with well firm plump ass. She wears a green long sleeve button shirt with pockets that hugs her figure, on her neck is a pale pink tie, lastly she wears a black dress skirt with brown boots. This woman is non other than Serafall Sitri or better known as the Leviathan.

Next to her is a handsome young man who appeared in his twenties with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back., he stood at least Sirzechs height. He is built as a swimmer, he wears a grey button dress shirt with a green coat around him, lastly he wears a black dress pants with matching black dress shoes. this man was non other than Ajuka the current Beelzebub

Both Ajuka and Serafall stare at Naruto who was still surrounded in golden aura until Sirzechs spoke. "Naruto-kun it's okay there my friends and current maou's of the Underworld...meet Serafall Leviathan from the house of Sitri...and my best friend Ajuka Beelzebub." Sirzechs introduced the other demon queen/king of underworld as both Serafall and Ajuka nodded their heads at the young man who exited his incomplete super saiyan form.

Naruto kindly returned the gesture as all three were introducing to eachother. While they are currently in a conversation, Sirzechs who is currently watching Naruto as he was trying to figure him out. _'Golden aura, white aura, blue aura this boy has multiple transformations and every single one increases his power that could easily match the God's and other supernatural beings. And that blue aura...I couldn't sense a single trace of holy energy, and yet he managed to hurt a Phenex to the point his healing abilities couldn't win him the match.'_ Sirzechs continued to analyse Naruto closely, until the Lucifer eyes widen when he saw the young man being surrounded by pink aura.

Suddenly Sirzechs found himself in a dark dimensional void of nothingness. The devil king looked around only to see more darkness until he heard a roar in the distance that caused his eyes to widen. Turning around Sirzechs saw something or rather someone that made him feel something he has yet to ever know...helplessness and truly terrified at the being that stood before him. What the current Lucifer was seeing is non other than the Dragon of Dragons himself Great Red.

The mighty western Dragon God released a terrifying roar that shook the entire void by unimaginable power. As Red roared, Sirzechs found himself flying back by the dragons display of power. Once the roar died down Sirzechs regain his bearings until the entire void shook once more by a even more powerful wave of power that easily triumphed Great Red's. Turning to the source, Sirzechs widen his eyes in shock to who he saw that would **DARE** face the dragon of dreams. Standing at the opposite side of Great Red was non other than Naruto. But what's different about the saiyan is his once bright red hair is currently defying gravity and pink, his irises were grey as silver instead of his usual violet. And lastly his aura that is currently surrounding him were defined by three colors, vermilion red as his hair, violet as his eyes and pink that shows a true being who as reached the level of a God.

This was Naruto using Goku Blacks Super Saiyan Rose.

Both Saiyan and Dragon stare down as their power rocked the entire void. Meanwhile in the center between them stood Sirzechs who was looking at both beings in awe to horror when he saw that both Naruto and Great Red's power was disrupting the Dimensional gap. Sirzechs tried to get there attention but both Saiyan and Dragon ignored him as they both charged as everything around them was completely destroyed.

Suddenly Sirzechs was found back in his office just in time when Naruto, Ajuka and Serafall finished introducing themselves. Sirzechs looks around in confusion, getting everyone's attention as Grayfia stood beside him.

"Is everything alright Sirzechs-sama?" His queen asked in concern, but the current Lucifer smiles at her but also send in a hidden message 'tell you later'. Grayfia didn't want to question him further so for now she dropped it.

Naruto narrows his eyes for a second at the exchange but he will worry about that later.

For now...

"(Cough) anyway onto a pressing matter at hand, what were you going to say before we were interrupted Naruto-kun." Sirzechs said as all the occupants in tye room looked at the young man before them.

Naruto saw all the attention he was getting as he sighed and began. "As you know I am not entirely human but half. Human from my mother's side and Saiyan from my father's making me a half breed. But a saiyan is a race of warriors who strive to be the strongest in the universe that is until they were all wiped out driving them into extinction leaving me, my sensei and my father." Naruto lied since he couldn't trust these devil's especially since he looked into the memories of Rias before his fight with Riser. To say the least...he now hates the devils with a passion now. So the only thing for him to do is prevent this devils from ever finding a way to his dimension and try to reincarnate them into devil's. And that is something he will never allow to happen.

Even if means never finding a way back home...

While he in his thoughts, Sirzechs and the other maou's frowned at his words since this saiyan race might have been great to recruit them into their peerage.

...Shame...

"But tell me Naruto-kun how did you managed to get here with those Injuries?" questioned Sirzechs cutting Naruto out from his thoughts. Taking a deep breath Naruto told the devils everything that happened during his fight with Black to the point that lead him to here. During his tale the devils listened to his story in silence from beginning to end. Once Naruto was done the Devils in the room looked at the saiyan with pity...sacrificing his life only to be sent to a different world never to see his friends and family again.

"That is quite the tale Naruto-kun if it means anything I am sorry for what is happened to you." Sirzechs said while Serafall and Ajuka smiled in sadness as Naruto nodded in gratitude. "I appreciate that Sirzechs-san it means alot to me but enough about me...I would like to discuss about our deal we had." Naruto said as Sirzechs nodded in agreement as both he and the Saiyan discussed about there arrangements.

* * *

 **Chapter end...**

 **Man that took longer than I thought but it's done hope you guys will like it...**

 **But I have a announcement to make I will be taking longer to make chapters since I need to better make myself for my stories as I will be going over them and re edited them especially my fairy tail devils slayer that need some fixing but don't worry the story will be the same just going to be...better...**

 **but anything else not much...**

 **hope too see you soon Sub out peace...**


End file.
